A Christmas Carol aboard the Moby
by Animezpeps
Summary: Marco is being a scrooge, so like any good scrooge he hates Christmas, but why? The three ghost of Christmas will help him out, and maybe he will get his chance at a Merry Christmas if he changes a little. Hints of Marco x Ace naturally. I own nothing.


**Sssoooooooooooooooo I know I need to finish love's obscure and lonely offices but I had this idea I don't know if anyone has done it yet so I am going to give it a shot. If you are familiar with A Christmas Carol this is a whitebeard version and guess the scrooge, yep it's Marco.**

** And yes it is a hint of Marco x ace.**

* * *

><p>"Thatch you seem awfully excited today, in fact is it me or is the whole ship a bit more cheery than usual?" Ace was asking as he watched his friend hang decorative sparkly red and white streamers of the legs of tables and backs of the chairs as other people in the Galley did the same. "What's the occasion?"<p>

" It's Christmas man! We get to party and give each other gift without a specific reason." Thatch began to hum a happy little tune trying his best to tie a bow that didn't look much like one. " Ace, help me here I can't tie this cursed thing!"

"Sure, but why do we celebrate Christmas no one here is religious?" a inquired as he reached over grabbing a handful of ribbon to tie bows with.

"Cause we can and besides we get to get presents and no one, but Marco complains."

"Why does he complain?"

"He finds this a waste of time and money, but don't let that get you down." Thatch had just managed to tie a bow when he saw the blonde walk in the scowl plastered on his face, clearly not enjoying the festivities. "Hey Ace, Marco may be a Grinch, but he might kiss you under the mistletoe." Thatch laughed out loud as Ace's eyes grew to the size of saucers before the young teen took off in the direction of Marco.

"Marco STOP!" Ace shouted as he ran up to him "Guess whaaaat." He practically sang rocking to and fro.

"Let me guess _Merry Christmas _and we are under the Mistletoe so I suppose you want a kiss." Marco could see the twinge of hurt that passed the teens face. On a usual day he would feel guilty but today he could careless.

Getting over the tone of Marco's voice Ace nodded his head and waited for his kiss that never came "Marco are you going to kiss me?"

"No, I don't want to kiss you yoi. So you should just give it up." He saw the water in Ace's eyes and knew the affection the kid had for him; he did return the feelings he really did but it was better this way. This way he wouldn't loose another love. He watched Ace cry as he ran off to his quarters, before the blonde made his way over to Thatch who was incessantly shooting him disappointed looks.

"What did you say to him?" His friend was angry he could tell by the way he quietly whispered. It was like an unspoken rule: do not hurt Ace. Thatch continued " All Ace wants for Christmas is you, yet you act like a Grinch it's only one day! Just give him his Christmas." Thatch pleaded with his friend. He did not know when, where, or why; but Christmas was ruined for Marco so he is bitter and vicious during the holiday's.

" Don't you have paperwork to do? All of you! Get back to your normal duties this ! HAHA BAHHUMBUG! I'm going to bed." He shouted as he left the room making everyone groan and grouch since they had to stop in their joyful decorating and return to work, good thing for Marco everyone loved him even though he was grumpy.

* * *

><p>In his room Marco prepped for bed'Finally,<em> I can get some rest.<em>' Marco thought to himself before lying down to bed unfortunately no one told him he would be visited by three spirits before Christmas morning tomorrow.

_Extra _

_In the spirit world_

"_Samual did you remember to warn that pirate about our arrival?"_

"_Samual?"_

"_Damn it Samual wake up!" _

_*crash' "Wha- SHIT I OVER SLEPT! Guess it's to late now."_

"_One job Samual. One job. Looks like you are back on ghost pooper scooper duty."_

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Christmas past waaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttt."_


End file.
